


Senpai Surprise

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Daiki likes to think he is not too old for senpai roleplay games, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, senpai kouhai roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Daiki has a Senpai. And a thing for being his Kouhai.





	Senpai Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> for Misa <3

Yamapi is not sure how he ended up here, with Daiki on his lap, making out with him, but he is sure he doesn't mind.

It all had started so innocently, with a joined performance he had with the members of jump, exchanging microphones with the younger man. Yes he was a young man now, not the little cute boy with the big eyes anymore. Well, he was still cute, Yamapi had to admit, but the way his hips rolled into his so determindly showed him another side of Daiki.

"Senpai~" Daiki chirped into his ear, and Yamapi chuckled as he recalled how they had ended up here, how Daiki had showed up at his dressing room and unmistakingly showed him that he wanted him, locking the door behind him, approaching him with big eyes and a cocky smile. It had been a while since a kouhai had seduced him and Yamapi pondered he could aswell just go with the flow if Daiki wanted it that bad.

"Hm?" He grinned, playing with a few hairstrands of the other, "aren't you a bit too old for those Senpai roleplays?"

"I'm not," Daiki pouted against his neck, gasping as he felt Yamapi harden against him, blushing despite himself.

"You will always be my senpai, senpai" He looked into Yamapi's eyes and Yamapi snapped, catching the plush lips, claiming them to himself while Daiki gasped again, this time because his senpai's large experienced palms slid underneath his shirt, urging for him to take it off. He followed the suggestion and blushed a bit, attempting to do the same but the older stopped him, shaking his head. "It'll be exciting this way" He grinned, and Daiki had to admit that it showed that Yamapi had more power and status being fully dressed while he was just in his boxers moments later.

"Come, Daiki-kun" Yamapi smiled, spreading out his arms after Daiki had stood up to remove his pants, and Daiki shyly climbed into his senpai's lap, the arms around him, holding him.  
"What do you want to do, Daiki-kun?" Yamapi played along with the game, trailing his fingertips along Daiki's chest, and the other shivered.

"I.. I want to make senpai feel good," Daiki felt strangely aroused at their little roleplay, and he decided to emphasize it by placing his middle finger between his lips and bite on it.

Yamapi bit his lip which was not an act but genuine arousal before he pulled Daiki closer, his hands roaming over his chest and lower, over the already very visibly arousal in Daiki's black boxers.

"Senpai.." Daiki closed his eyes for a second, gasping and he shrieked a bit as he felt Yamapi tugging them down, his warm hand around his dick.  
"That's nice, Daiki-kun," Yamapi whispered with his dark bedroom voice, fixating Daiki's eyes as he stroked him.

"I want to show you something that feels really good for senpai, also for you"  
"Oh, what is it?" Daiki had to bite his lip not to grin as he pretended to be less innocent than he was.  
"Hm, I'll need you naked for this," Yamapi continued, and Daiki got up again and pretendingly shy the boxers went off, and damn it was really weird to be the only one naked.

Yamapi fumbled a bit in his back which he had to get up for, since Daiki had taken him by surprise, but he had been in the agency long enough to be prepared in one way or the other.

"I'd love to offer you my comfy couch at home but since you surprised me here, I think this shabby couch will have to do," he chuckled, offering his hand to the other.

Daiki took the hand and felt like he was pulling of his character well as Yamapi seemed to like it so much.  
Yamapi pulled him down so Daiki went to sit on his lap again, watching with big eyes as the other opened the lube, coating his fingers with it.

"This is so it won't hurt too much," Yamapi explained unnecessarily, but Daiki nodded obediently.  
"What do I have to do?" He asked, and it sounded so real for a moment that Yamapi snorted but earned a death glare from his co-actor, quickly returning to his role.

"Just relax. Spread your legs a bit. Don't worry, I'll support you."  
By the time the first skilled slick finger played around his entrance, Daiki was doubting if he could thouroughly pull through with the role until the end since it took him a lot of willpower to not just skip it and tell his senpai to do him.

He whimpered softly, feeling his body getting ready for the intrusion he had experienced so many times with his other bandmates.

When Pi added a second finger and massaged him skilfully, exactly knowing where to rub and stimulate, he was about to loose it.  
Hands clutched tight in Pi's shoulder and he was about to open his mouth when Pi leaned up, whispering in his ear: "Shh, it's alright, you can do it, I want you to try and keep the role, it's fucking hot"

Daiki looked at him and then closed his eyes, moaning as Pi began to finger fuck him so good, and he had never felt so ready before, but his words had encouraged him and he forced his eyes open and whispered: "Is this what you meant, senpai?"

"Hmmm, not exactly," Pi answered and removed his fingers and Daiki sighed, unable to take his eyes away as the other finally unzipped his pants and revealed his length, and Daiki admitted that the rumours were true, it was beautiful.

Pretty and perfect in size and shape, and he was dying inside to feel it inside him, filling him up like he needed it. But he waited.  
Waited like the game demanded it.

And then he felt his senpai's grip on his hips and the whispered words "lift your hips" and he did, and finally finally he could sink down on Pi's cock, so wonderful and full but it hurt, and he frowned but Pi kissed his forehead and took his length into his and stroked it and Daiki moaned.

Yamapi began to move, slowly first but then faster, and Daiki met his thrusts, beaming when his senpai told him he must be a natural.  
"Fuck.. yes.. " Daiki couldn't help but fall forward, his arms around Pi's neck as he pounded into him harder, and the softly whispered "Senpai... feels so good" was what got Pi off, shaking so pleasurably as he came with a low growl, Daiki shuddering because he was still so so hard and needy but Pi's hand was there, right there, and he stroked him, just the right pressure and warmth and speed and Daiki didn't even realize that he was cumming already, tainting his senpai's hand, actually blushing.

"Fuck, that was awesome" He said in his normal deep voice, and then, "did senpai enjoy it too?"

"Senpai enjoyed it very much," Pi replied as he took the shaking figure into a gentle embrace.


End file.
